<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Arrest by artemis1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369824">Under Arrest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967'>artemis1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Walker (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2020), Crossover, Dubious Consent (Not Really), M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of hooves is the next thing Dean realizes, but he refuses to think about cowboys because he doesn't have a fetish, no matter how much his little brother insists otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2020)/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                              </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean is almost reaching his Baby when a rope holds him around the waist. He falls to the ground, knees and palms suffering the worst of the impact.</p>
<p>"Son of a bitch!" He curses.</p>
<p>Who still uses a lasso in the twenty-first century?</p>
<p>The sound of hooves is the next thing Dean realizes, but he refuses to think about cowboys because he doesn't have a fetish, no matter how much his little brother insists otherwise.</p>
<p>"You're under arrest." The voice is low and dangerous. </p>
<p>Dean knows he has to act fast; after all the Winchesters aren't made for prisons.</p>
<p>The 'don't move' comes too late and when Dean's already on his back on the dirty ground and looking at the prettiest man he has ever seen in his life. However, pretty doesn't seem the appropriate word to define the masculinity of the man riding an amber champagne horse. And a big man on horseback shouldn't be so sexy.</p>
<p>"Don't fucking move," the guy insists.</p>
<p>Dean goes motionless, but only because of the gun pointed at him.</p>
<p>"I'm unarmed," Dean hurries to say despite the knife hidden against his ankle.</p>
<p>He leaves his hands visible to show cooperation. The probability of an effective reaction depends on the right moment, a lesson he learned from his dad and not without mistakes that were punished in a not so pleasant way. But Dean doesn't blame John for that, mainly because survival has always depended on the training they've had.</p>
<p>"Stand up. Hands where I can see."</p>
<p>Dean wouldn't mind following the guy's orders if the circumstances were different. In his work line, cops are usually old and out of shape and not lean and with a tempting mouth, which Dean would love to see stuffed with his cock.</p>
<p>Still keeping his hands visible, he gets up under the Ranger's watchful eye. The rope tightens around his waist, but Dean's fertile mind thinks about more pleasant possibilities for the damn thing, especially when a drop of sweat runs down the guy's right temple and Dean wonders what he'd look like naked and covered in sweat under his body and writhing in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Hands on the hood of the car and legs spread open."</p>
<p>Dean prefers to be the one to use that type of command, but he goes with the flow for now.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna read my rights?" He smirks and purposefully looks at the guy's groin.</p>
<p>"I'm going to do a lot more than that if you don't do what I'm telling you right now." The guy's voice is controlled, still with that aura of danger, though. The gun remains firm in his right hand while the left one keeps a grip on the rope. And it's a vision that Dean won't soon forget.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Dean says, trying to avoid any traces of amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>Three steps back are enough for him to feel his Baby's hard surface, the familiarity making him breathe easier. With one last look at the pretty face, Dean shamelessly licks his lips before turning around.</p>
<p>The engine hasn't yet cooled down completely, and the warmth is pleasant under his palms. Dean spreads his legs and waits. </p>
<p>He sees the guy dismount, aware of each movement thanks to the reflections on the Impala's windshield. The approach is careful, weapon still in the steady hand. Then there's a hand in the middle of Dean's back, and the reflection shows the guy holstering the gun. </p>
<p>"You have the right to-"</p>
<p>Quick as a snake pouncing, Dean kicks a shin, already turning to grab the guy's tie, taking only a few seconds for their positions to be reversed, all under grunts that reveal pain and surprise.</p>
<p>"I know my rights," Dean says smiling, self-satisfied with his skills. </p>
<p>Without loosening his grip on the guy's neck, Dean reaches for the knife at his ankle, cutting the rope around his waist before touching the tip to the base of the Ranger's spine.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing? I am a law enforcement officer." The tone of voice is irritated now, but the tall body goes quiet under Dean's hands.</p>
<p>"I noted that when I saw the star on your chest, dude, but law enforcement officers also need a little fun."</p>
<p>Dean throws the guy's gun and handcuffs as far as possible, doing some meticulous groping then in search of any more threats. He likes the firmness and the muscles he finds.</p>
<p>"Let me go now, and you'll be accused only for the grave violation. I promise."</p>
<p>The first contact with the round shape of the guy's ass awakens something in Dean, something primitive, making him want to take him, here and now and regardless of the consequences.</p>
<p>"I don't think so and suggest that you collaborate if you want to get out of this alive." Dean's no intention of harming or killing anyone, he just hunts monsters, but the Ranger doesn't need to know that. "And you shouldn't go around lassoing unknown men."</p>
<p>"It's my job, you lunatic."</p>
<p>Using a piece of rope, Dean ties the guy's hands together.</p>
<p>"Keep your hands on the hood and where I can see them." Dean makes a point of pushing the knife a little harder.</p>
<p>"It's insane. You must be out of your mind!" Exasperation colors the guy's tone.</p>
<p>Dean sees the pointed nose wrinkle, only then realizing that the guy's profile is just as pretty. His dick throbs between his legs, and he needs to get some friction urgently.</p>
<p>Hips seem to push against the Impala's grid in an almost imperceptible movement. Suspicious, Dean moves a hand to the guy's groin.</p>
<p>"Look what we got here!" </p>
<p>Dean grabs the hot bulge hidden under layers of fabric. The slut is hard, even without Dean having almost touched him yet. He pushes against the Ranger's ass, letting him feel how thick and hard he is too, and big eyes look over one shoulder, daring Dean to do something while the denim-covered ass pushes lightly against him, demanding and inviting.</p>
<p>It turns out that Dean is a sexual creature. He never turned down a good fuck and doesn't intend to start now, despite the risks involved.</p>
<p>Leaning over, Dean makes sure to let his warm breath against the guy's ear before muttering, "I'll make sure you'll be fucked so good you won't be able to walk straight for weeks."</p>
<p>"Let's see what you can do, stranger," the guy retorts, although the ass moving against Dean's cock shows enthusiasm and need.</p>
<p>"Dean, my name is Dean."</p>
<p>He shouldn't reveal his real name, but it just seems appropriate given that he's about to fuck the guy.</p>
<p>Suddenly need is all there is, consuming, demanding. So Dean places the knife next to one of the guy's hips, hands finally free to explore the body bent over his Baby's hood. </p>
<p>The Ranger's hair is short, but not so much that it doesn't allow a good grip, and just now, Dean notes that the hat must have fallen off during his attack.</p>
<p>Aware that there isn't enough time to discover every inch of skin, Dean goes straight to the gun belt, getting rid of it, before opening the jeans and pushing it through legs that are impossibly long and slender down to lean but solid ankles.</p>
<p>White boxers don't do much to hide round and perky globes.</p>
<p>Dean does the same with the boxers.</p>
<p>"Wow, nice ass you've here." His hands touch the soft skin, and holy shit is the most spectacular ass Dean's ever seen on his vast list of one-night stands.</p>
<p>"And the beautiful ones are always talkative," the Ranger complains, but Dean can see goosebumps erupting under his fingers.</p>
<p>"You don't look like the silent type yourself."</p>
<p>"I don't have all day. Let's get on with it," the guy demands while spreading his legs as best he can with his pants restricting his ankles.</p>
<p>"So bossy. I like it."</p>
<p>Pushing an asscheek away with his left hand, Dean looks at a pink, tiny hole surrounded by sparse little dark hair, and his mouth quirks in approval. He sucks his index finger before pushing it to the last joint inside that, effectively preventing another sassy observation.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is your first rodeo. Am I right?"</p>
<p>"I am not in the habit of spreading my legs. <em>To no one</em>." </p>
<p>Dean is sure big horses are not the only thing the guy rides, but he doesn't insist on the issue, preferring to stick a second finger next to the first, which causes a strangled noise from the Ranger. And Dean makes him take the third finger before he is satisfied.</p>
<p>Now there's a small layer of sweat on the tanned neck, and the sight of that powerful body practically on display for him is something Dean will never forget. And he'll jerk off to the memory for sure.</p>
<p>Still barely believing his luck, Dean undoes his belt and fly, getting enough room just to release his aching erection and swollen balls. The contact between the skin of his hand and his cock doesn't bring relief at all, and Dean speeds up to take the lube out of his pocket and smear his cock.</p>
<p>His eyes devour the tied man, the urgency growing by every second.</p>
<p>One hand settles on the narrow hips. The other Dean holds his erect member and slaps it against a pale buttock before nudging the hard flesh up against the small pink bud. He buries himself in the Ranger's ass entirely with one long push. </p>
<p>Except for the tense shoulders, the guy doesn't react at all, but Dean lets him adjust around him. A minute or so later, Dean feels the muscles finally relax, probably adjusting to the pressure and size. </p>
<p>"Move." It's a demand, but the voice is deep and strained. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Dean snickers and starts thrusting quickly into the Ranger.</p>
<p>The guy is so fucking beautiful, and no one should be allowed to look like that, not with the hole full of cock at least.</p>
<p>The Ranger gives as good as he gets, eagerly moving his ass against Dean's groin. Elegant, long fingers slide against the Impala's hood and a beautiful shade of pink colors the cheek visible to Dean.</p>
<p>He pulls out completely, leaving the guy open and exposed, and slams back into him, taking him deeply and fully.</p>
<p>"I bet you must be impressive on a mechanical bull."</p>
<p>"I already said that I-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard it the first time," Dean says, rocking fast into the guy, who arches his back in the most graceful curve, getting his erection in deeper in the process. The wrinkled entrance knows how to work a cock.</p>
<p>Definitely not the first rodeo. </p>
<p>There are none of those scandalous groans that Dean often hears when he fucks someone, though, but the guy pants with every one of his impulses, which is good enough for him.   </p>
<p>"Right there, stranger. Don't you dare stop."</p>
<p>Orders instead of groans.</p>
<p>"Yeah, like that."</p>
<p>Well, Dean's an adaptable guy.</p>
<p>Establishing a punishing rhythm, Dean fucks with abandon in the willing body, and when he remembers the guy's cock it's too late because he feels that incredible vice grip around his cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck," the guy cries out, and the horse neighs in response.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," he hears the Ranger say, and Dean knows the words aren't for him.</p>
<p>Convinced that he won't be trampled by a crazy horse defending its owner, Dean buries inside the guy as deep as he can and starts thrusting again until his orgasm reverberates through his groin and down his legs, overpowering and incomparable.</p>
<p>It takes a few seconds for Dean to have enough presence of mind to pull out of the guy, and he doesn't even try to hide his shit-eating grin when he sees the guy's gaping hole, which soon closes but then starts to leak.</p>
<p>"Holy shit!" Dean says, amazed and proud, of course. </p>
<p>Knowing he needs to get out of the city as soon as possible, though, he tucks himself in, and it's when the Ranger confronts him with Dean's fucking knife in a large hand.</p>
<p>Son of a bitch! How Dean could be so stupid. This is what happens when the head between his legs is the only one to direct his actions.</p>
<p>"Not so talkative now, huh? I think you need a lesson about knots."</p>
<p>The intended arrogance loses its effect coming from a half-naked man with semen running down his thighs. But Dean's smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it.</p>
<p>"You may not believe me, but I'm one of the good guys." Inquisitive eyes study Dean. "My brother and I are helping someone."</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of hesitation, the knife falls on the ground between Dean's feet. He doesn't move while the Ranger pulls his boxers and pants back on, watching a long arm reach for the hat lying near the horse's front feet and put that on. The guy's sexy as hell with that hat, and suddenly he wants to know what he would look like wearing only a hat and riding Dean's cock.</p>
<p>Only when the Ranger is composed again does he speak to Dean again, "Get out, but any transgressions in my town and I'll put you in jail and throw away the key."</p>
<p>Dean's no doubts about the threat.</p>
<p>So why does the idea of being caught again seem so tempting?</p>
<p>"Deal," he says and grabs the knife before walking over to his Baby.</p>
<p>Dean feels the Ranger's eyes on him for every second it takes to get to the driver's door.</p>
<p>The familiar creaking doesn't facilitate the sudden tightening in his stomach, however.</p>
<p>"Hey, stranger?"</p>
<p>'Call me by my fucking name' Dean wants to insist, but the words don't come.</p>
<p>"If you want to learn how to make a real knot, you know where to find me." Despite the rude tone, amusement glows in the guy's eyes.</p>
<p>Maybe the Ranger riding his cock with only a hat on his head is still a possibility.</p>
<p>He puts his smuggest smile on his face before getting in the car. And leaving doesn't seem as hard as it was a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>In the rearview, Dean sees the guy limping towards his gun belt and laughs out loud as he imagines that sore ass in contact with a horse's saddle.</p>
<p>At least the guy will remember him every time he feels the soreness that Dean put there.</p>
<p>Feeling renewed, Dean turns on the radio and starts singing with the music playing.</p>
<p>And perhaps he has a cowboy fetish after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>